Haunted Memories - Sean (one-shot)
by eliycsha
Summary: This is a one-shot from my OC character Sean Lindon. He can be found on tumblr at rebelyellwithsilverstakes. This one-shot shows part of Sean's back story and his "taboo" relationship with a Royal Moroi just before graduation from Alder Academy.


One moment- That is all it can take to change your entire mood and leave you in a bit of memories you buried deep down, and as Sean sat there on the floor of his apartment, looking down at his hand he soon realised that it only took the sight of one thing to send him down that path.

He had been on the phone to his mother; he called her at least once a week and on this particular phone call she had asked for him to find a picture that he used to have in his old dorm room back at Alder Academy. After hanging up the phone he went to his closet, digging through to find a box he hadn't been through since he had moved here just after Graduation just over three years prior.

Opening it up; he rummaged through the photos, flicking through them till something cold hit his hand, picking it up a wave of shock hit him. In his hand was a ring he hadn't seen in a very long time and his palms grew sweaty and his face paled as the memories flooded back into him.

Back at Alder, he was eighteen, in love and one of the top novice's in his year. His best friend of twelve years; Justin Atkin's was always by his side. As was Fiona Zeklos, Sean's royal Moroi girlfriend. They had been dating for two years and Sean thought he would be with her forever, she was his world and he was working hard to try and get assigned to her after graduation so that they could be together without complication.

A few weeks before graduation, he had found Fiona huddled up in his room; she had snuck in through the window as she usually did. Except this time she was tear stricken, her makeup smudged down her pale face and her hair a mess as she lay curled up in his bed. It took him over an hour to calm her down enough to get an answer out of her. It was only two words, two simple words that left him in shock.

_"I'm pregnant."_

It took him a few weeks to get used to the idea that Fiona was pregnant and when they managed to get in to see the doctor to confirm everything with an ultrasound, his mind whirled. He was scared as hell but he knew he could do this, he would graduate and he would become the guardian for the both of them, he would take care of his family. As they left that ultrasound appointment, there was a folded up printed image of their baby in his back pocket, he would be sending it to his mother once he had the chance to call her and a small part of him actually started to become somewhat excited at the through of becoming a father, that maybe they can do this.

He had talked to his mother on the phone, who was a little disappointed, though excited at the same time and he had asked her for something. That one little thing he should have never have asked for, but he was young and in love and an expecting father. He asked his mother to use the money he had stashed away in his bedroom at home that he had earned during the holidays and to buy a ring, one that he would give to Fiona.

It had taken some sweet talking to his mother to do this for him, but in the end she had caved and done this one thing for him and a few weeks later it arrived at the academy for him. He had spent all of his spare time organising everything perfectly, and finally the night had arrived, it was past curfew and he had already sent a message to Fiona for her to meet him at their usual place down near the wards. There was a small area there that was mostly tree's but there was a small clearing right up the back of it all, that had become their regular meeting place after curfew.

He had tried to get there as early as he could, thankfully beating her there. He sat there nervously as he waited for her to arrive, when finally he seen movement in the distance, the sky was starting to get light as the sun rose. A smile could not be wiped from his face as she walked over to him.

"What did you need me here for Sean… I'm really tired and I need to go back to bed." She said with a sigh, not returning his smile at all.

He took a deep breath as he stepped over closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you, and I wanted to ask you something."

He looked up at him before stepping back out of his arms. "You couldn't have asked me over the phone? Seriously I just want to go to bed" she said, trying to keep herself from sounding bitchy.

Sean stood there nervously as his hand went into his pocket, his fingers playing with the smooth metal of the ring. Taking another step forward he bought his free hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek as he looked her straight in the eye. "I love you Fiona, I have done for a very long time and I hope to for many, many more years… and now." He moved his hand down to her stomach that was slowly starting to show signs of pregnancy. "I have another person to love as well… I want to make sure that we are a proper family… So…" He paused, pulling his other hand out of his pocket, bringing up the small gold ring between them. "Will you marry me?"

He stood there for what seemed like forever before she responded and at that moment his heart fell and shattered into a million pieces.

"Are you fucking dumb Sean? Have you _not_ figured it all out yet?" she spat out at him, leaving him standing there speechless and confused.

"I won't fucking marry you Sean, I've been wanting to leave your sorry ass for weeks but I felt sorry for you so I stayed with you… The baby isn't yours. None of the dates add up, we didn't have sex all that often around that time and well the week that I fell pregnant there was only one person I was sleeping with and it sure as hell wasn't you." She spat out, but she may as well have slapped him across the face with the words they stung as much.

He stood there stunned and his heart heavy before he finally was able to call out a work as she started walking off. "Who?"

She spun around on her heels and gave him a bitchy smirk.

_ "Justin."_

He shook himself out of those memories, his hand that was holding the ring was shaking. A mixture of heartache and anger coursed through him as he pushed the box off his lap, not caring at all about the photo spilling everywhere over the floor. Finally getting to his feet he managed to finally take his eyes from the ring in his hand, anger over everything fired up through his veins a he threw the ring out of the room, wanting to never see it again.

He was angry over the fact that even the sight of that ring managed to bring it all back, about how dumb he had been to not see that the two of them had been acting strange around each other, angry that the people he trusted and loved the most had lied and betrayed him. Clenching his fist again, he was pacing back and forth in his room trying to calm himself down before it all came too much and his fit was coming into contact with the wall.


End file.
